El primer día blanco
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era la primera vez que Yusaku Fujiki hacia algo en la cocina para alguien. Entre burlas, Kusanagi le decidió ayudar. ¿Le gustarán Aoi el primer regalo de Yusaku en él día blanco?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Se que es un poco tarde para el día blanco pero es mejor tarde que nunca. Es curioso que escriba algo de Aoi y Yusaku pero no dejaré de pensar que sea una probable pareja para este anime._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

No era mentira que Yusaku nunca había sido bueno en la cocina. Era pésimo cocinando y para su desgracia, no podía negarlo aún cuando Kusanagi se encontraba a su lado burlándose de su falta de experiencia.

 **-Se que sólo soy un cocinero de calle pero...** -Sólo unas cuántas carcajadas **-Hasta yo se que lo estas haciendo mal**

 **-Callate** -Habló Yusaku un poco molesto.

 **-Pero me alegra que estas haciendo todo tu esfuerzo para Aoi** -Kusanagi lloraba falsamente **-Mi pequeño niño está creciendo**

Yusaku rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar lo que estaba en la mesa. Sus manos estaban manchadas de chocolate blanco. A su lado se encontraba una revista de cocina. No podía estar más desesperado que ese día pero para su mala o buena suerte, tenía que cumplir con lo que le había prometido.

 **-No dormiré hasta terminar esto** -Habló con decisión.

 **-No tendré de otra más que ayudarte mi pequeño Yusaku**

 **-¿No pudiste hacer eso desde el principio?**

Al día siguiente, se encontraba un muy desvelado Yusaku, las ojeras eran marcadas bajo sus ojos y bostezos constantes salían de él. Estaba desganado y no quería entrar a clases pero la sorpresa que guardaba en su mochila le decía que no tenía de otra.

Iba a volver a bostezar cuando vio el lugar en donde usualmente se encontraban. Ahí ya se encontraba Aoi con su celular en mano. Suspiró y apresuró un poco más su paso.

 **-Buenos días Aoi** -Habló naturalmente.

 **-Bueno dias Yusaku** -Habló con felicidad.

Iba a empezar a caminar cuando Yusaku la detuvo con una mano. Ese árbol había sido testigo del chocolate que ella le había dado ese 14 de Febrero. Y ahora un mes después, en el día blanco, ahí se volvían a entrar para devolverle algo importante.

Era muy poco raro ver que el se pusiera nervioso, Aoi vio como sacaba de su mochila una caja de color blanco con un moño blanco. Todo era blanco.

 **-Gracias por el regalo de hace un mes** -Le tendió el dichoso regalo hasta que ella lo tomo **-Aquí está mi respuesta, es la primera vez que hago chocolates a alguien** -Se sincero.

Aoi lo recibió con alegría, se sentía como niña cuando su hermano mayor le daba un regalo para consentirla. Todo se veía lindo e impecable, todo menos la apariencia de Yusaku. Por su cara podía apostar que el chico se había desvelado pero sobre todas las cosas se había esforzado en un regalo.

 **-Muchas gracias Yusaku** -Aoi le sonrió, antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla **-Esperemos que sigamos siendo amigos**

La chica sonrió antes de darle la espalda y continuar caminando. Yusaku se quedó con las mejillas rojas mientras una de sus manos las subió a una de sus mejillas, a la mejilla que le había dado un beso.

 **-Siento un cierto aire romántico** -Ignis le hablo desde su mochila **-En lugar de un ángel es como una bruja que te ha hechizado**

 **-Callate** -Le ordeno antes de darle un pequeño golpe en su mochila.

Yusaku camino al ver que Aoi se había detenido y había mirado su cajita blanca. Vio la gran sonrisa de Aoi, vio sus mejillas rojas y pronto ella volvió a mirarle. Con una de sus manos le indicó que se apresurara.

Y por un momento volvió a pensar en las palabras de Ignis. Aoi no era como una bruja que lo había hechizado. Era como un ángel al verla ahí parada bajo el sol. Sentía que a su alrededor se iluminaba.

Decidió borrar aquellos pensamientos y caminar a su lado. Esa chica era rara pero al final en cuentas, resultaba ser una gran amiga como ella había dicho. Aunque ¿Era correcto llamarla amiga? Bueno, aún no era tiempo para poder pensarlo.

Sólo dejaría que fluyera bien el tiempo.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Espero escribir de alguien más en un futuro. ¡Lo lograré!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 14 de Marzo de 2018_**


End file.
